Life Is Beautiful
by Roweena5000
Summary: My version of the continuation of Hikari-and-Yami's Russian Roulette. ONE-SHOT. Life really is beautiful, and I am going to make the most of it.


Hello and welcome to my continuation of Russian Roulette. This came to me after watching the music video to the song and talking to Yuri about said video.

I hope you'll like it Yuri.

And everyone else who reads this too of course. Enjoy.

Also, this is my first try at writing in this style, please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

_Click!_

The faint sound of the gun clicking fills the silent room and my ears. I thought that it was not possible for any sound to drench the violent beating of my heart, yet it does.

I feel my legs give out on me and then the pain as my knees hit the floor, the gun rattling as it meets the floor just before I do. I welcome the pain shooting through my body; the pain means that I am still alive. I draw in a shaky breath in relief and realize that I am panting. The sound of footsteps makes me raise my head, just in time to see him bend down and pick the gun up. His face is blank, like a mask, but his ruby eyes are burning.

"Well played." The deep voice holds something akin to admiration in it. I keep my eyes locked to his, silently begging him not to. This is not worth it. I want to scream it aloud but my throat is so dry and I cannot get a single word across my lips.

And in his eyes I see that it is no use, his mind is made up. He spins the cylinder and I hold my breath as he puts the gun to his head.

My eyes widen at the calm expression on his face, and I realize that he knows.

The sound of the gun explodes in the room.

One year later

The sun is shining on this beautiful day of spring. I always liked spring and now I cherish it more then ever, the season of rebirth. Parking my car outside the cemetery, I cannot help but sigh as I lift up the wreath resting in the passenger's seat.

The path is covered with a fine gravel that crackles under my feet. Soon I reach my goal, a simple headstone carved out from some sort of reddish stone. It seems futile that the man resting here should have such a modest mark over his silent grave. I never got to know him but in my heart I know that he deserves more.

I place the wreath of lilies on the grave and feel the need to speak, so I do.

"I guess that I should be thanking you." A small smile touches my lips. "Had it not been for you I would never been where I am today. I would still have been the person who isolated myself and shied away from life rather then living it. You made me realize just how swiftly it can all end, and for that I am thankful." A need to be closer to the one I am talking to brings me down to my knees and to sit before the stone. At eyes level so to speak.

"I... I only wish that it had not had to be like this. If I could go back and change it, I would. But there is no changing the past; I can only hope to create a better future." My fingers busy themselves with picking some stray straws of grass as I keep talking, it seems to be no stopping it once I started.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday. Did you know when you invited me to that game that I would say yes? Or did you merely try to mock me? Silly questions, and not relevant anymore, yet I cannot help but wonder. My parent's think that I won the lottery, I would like to keep it that way. I do not think that they would understand... You really are a mystery you know. The ID in your pocket was a fake, and I am not even sure if the name I finally put on this stone is your true one. Yami, what kind of name is that? I guess you had your reasons. And I am not sure if you would have wanted this or not. But I felt that I owed it to you."

I lift my eyes to the clear blue sky before turning them back to the grave.

"You know, I read this Egyptian myth once, it was about the god of the underworld. He protected and cared for all the good souls there, and kept the darker ones at bay. In a way that is what you did for me that day, you guided me through the darkness. And I came out alive. His name was Atem; I think that I will call you that from now on.

I rise to my feet and prepare to leave; there is one more thing left to say.

"I will come back next year to see you. Farewell Atem, and thank you."

I walk back to my car with a smile on my face. Life really is beautiful, and I am going to make the most of it.

* * *

So, there you have it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
